The present invention relates to a handle system for tools and in particular, to individual segments which cover the tool handle and which are contoured, and can move to fit the hand of the user.
Tool handles are configured in many designs intended to facilitate use of the tool by the user. Most handles are configured to be comfortable for the user and many have contours to accommodate the separate fingers of the user's hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,458 to Sleight discloses an adjustable handgrip which has either separate finger numbers or a tube with finger stalls provided with teeth to improve the grip. The finger members have an inner surface provided with suction cups to hold the members on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,043 to Curry discloses a slidable hand grip for a tool which normally requires the use of two hands. The gripping portion is relatively rigid and is disposed between compressible end pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,697 to David discloses a handle adapter constructed in a manner enabling the user to shape the external surface to conform to the grip of the user's hand. The adapter is a pouch with flexible walls which is folded in two and disposed over the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,495 to Dellis discloses hand grips which are placed on the handle, heated and fitted to the user's fingers. The grip retains the configuration when cooled.
There is a need for a handle for a tool which will accommodate the fingers of any user, irrespective of the size or configuration of the user's fingers and hand. The handle must be self-adjusting to enable use by users with large, medium or small hands. A need further exists for a self-adjusting, universally sized handle system which can be fitted on standard tool handles.